


Past Traumas

by orphan_account



Series: Sunday Drabbles [3]
Category: Eddsworld
Genre: Its Friday the 13th was I not supposed to write something to terrorize my OTPs?, M/M, PTSD, Past Rape, The rape thing is only mentioned, Tol Tord, Trauma, but be careful if ur sensitive to that kind of thing, smol Tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:56:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9318134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: But Tom was respectful in a different way. Tom pushed it a little sometimes, tapping his shoulder, putting an arm around his back, but he never actually went far enough to terrify him. Just enough to push it a bit.---This is a story that deals with mature, triggering, and very real problems that society faces today. Viewer discretion is advised.





	

**Past Traumas**

Tord walked alone. He was going to a bar to pick up Tom, again. The man was probably wasted, by now. He was afraid to walk alone, especially at night, but he didn't show it. He stood tall and terrifying, scaring off anyone who might want to hurt him. He would never let something like- like  _that_ ever happen to him again. He shuddered deeply at the thought. It was how he developed aphebephobia, the fear of being touched. He didn't like hugs, high-fives, even a tap on the shoulder can scare him out of his wits. 

Tord entered the old bar. It smelled of rotting wood, dust, and watered down alcohol. The floorboards creaked beneath his worn, red converse. He pulled his black trench coat up higher, in attempt to hide himself from wandering eyes. His long, dark bangs hid his face from view, as his silver eyes never let a single movement get past their gaze. He had put on a grey beanie to hide his strange hair from the sight of other people who might be drawn to him. He was only here to pick up Tom. Pick up Tom. Tom. Not anyone else. 

He nervously pulled the sleeves of his trench coat over the sweaty palms pf his hands, and carefully wrapped his arms around his thin frame. He no longer stood as tall as before: he was slightly hunched over, his hips jutting out in a strange, almost unnatural way. His hawk-like eyes scanned the room for the spiky-haired freak, Tom. He let out a shaky sigh when he spotted him across the room, on the other side of the bar. He carefully made his way there, silently maneuvering his way through the dirty crowd of disturbing people and greasy teenagers. 

He suddenly appeared behind Tom, and he leaned foreward, talking over the crowd of people. "Tomas," he said, his Norwegian accent thick and heavy as ever. Tom suddenly turned around, almost knocking his head into Tord's. Luckily, Tord was sober, and his reflexes were fast. He jumped back a little to avoid the drunk man before him. "C'mon, Tom. Let's go home." He nodded his head towards the exit, and Tom sighed. "Already?" He whined. Tord nodded. "Yes, now c'mon, you lazy, oaf." Tom nodded, paying for his tab, then standing up. He stumbled a bit, and Tord reached out to steady him. Tom stumbled backwards a bit, trying to get away. "You don't wanna be touched, remember?" He slightly slurred. Turns out he was sober enough to remember that, and say it in an understandable way. Tord smiled a little at that. Though the two were enemies, the shorter of the two, Tom, was always quite respectful of Tord's fear. Edd was respectful in a way that was almost  _too_ respectful. He never pushed it. Not even a little. Matt always pushed it because he always forgot that Tord hated being touched.

But Tom was respectful in a different way. Tom pushed it a little sometimes, tapping his shoulder, putting an arm around his back, but he never actually went far enough to terrify him. Just enough to push it a bit. He always tried to push Tord out of his comfort zone. Though it made Tord uncomfortable, it never really scared him enough to bring back memories, or to push him to full PTSD mode, as he called it. Tom was respectful. Tord kind of admired that. 

Tom and Tord were walking on the street together. Tom was stumbling a bit, really. Every now and then, Tord would try to help, but very few times did Tom actually let him. One thing Tord noticed about Tom, was that he never asked why. None of his friends did. Well, except for Matt, but that was because he always forgot. Tord always thought he might have a sort of early onset dimensia, or a brain tumor of sorts, and sometimes genuinely worried for him. Tord continued with his thoughts as Tom silently stumbled behind him. Neither of them said a word as they walked up to the house the four friends, Edd, Matt, Tom and Tord shared.

Edd and Matt were at a convention of sorts that Edd had only two tickets for. Tom and Tord both pushed him to take Matt, because they wanted a little bit of peace and quiet. They felt they deserved it. Tord felt that they all deserved a break from eachother every now and then. Tord unlocked the door, and let Tom in first. He walked in afterwards, because he wasn't going to just stand there all night like an idiot. He shut the door behind him, and locked it again. He was paranoid. He watched as Tom curled up cutely on the couch, trying to find something on the Telly to fall asleep to. Tord sat on the floor under the couch, and just stared ahead, waiting for him to settle on something. Tord would plan on watching a little, then going up to his room to fall alseep. 

It seemed fate had other plans. 

"Hey, Tord?" Tom suddenly asked, when he settled on a documentary of sorts. Tord looked up at the eyeless man above him. "This might seem rude, but, I'm curious," Tom sighed. Tord knew what he was asking. "You want to know why I have aphebephobia, do you not?" Tord asked in reply. Tom sheepishly looked away. Tord looked away, as well, but it was anything but sheepish. Tord sighed. He never told anyone, and that's probably why he felt so guilty about it. He always wanted someone to tell him it wasn't his fault, to tell him it was okay, but he knew better. He wasn't okay. 

Still, he had to tell someone eventually. "It's fine if you don't want to talk about it," Tom said, laying his head on the arm of the sofa. Tord looked away. "It really is. I'm just a little curious." Tord nodded. "Everyone is curious." Tord replied. He pulled his knees to his chest and held himself together tightly. The documentary talked about a pair of birds, and how their courtship began. It was silent, other than the television droning on and on about bird romance. Tord sighed lightly, and spoke. "I was raped," Tord didn't look up at Tom, but he heard him shift up on the couch. "What?" Tom asked. Tord held his knees tighter to his chest. "I was-" Tom inturrupted him. "You don't have to say it again, Tord, it's fine," Tom's voice was quiet, and calm. "I've never told anyone that before," Tord's voice shook. "It's okay, Tord," Tom got off of the couch, and sat next to Tom. "Tom?" Tord asked. "Can you," he stopped in the middle of his sentence. Tom scooted away, thinking he wanted a little space. Tord shook his head. "No, can you... Give me a-a hug?" Tord looked at Tom with watery eyes. Tom looked shocked. He'd never given Tord a hug, let alone been asked by the man himself to hug him. But it was an offer that he wouldn't pass up. 

Tom leaned foreward and gently wrapped his arms around Tord. Tord was thin and wiry. Tom could almost feel Tord's ribcage through the trenchcoat he was still wearing. Tord gripped onto Tom tightly, fingers pulling in the nearby bits of fabric of Tom's shirt towards his hands. Tord shook with tears. He sobbed not tears of sadness and fear, but tears of happiness and relief. He could finally tell someone, someone he trusted, even if that someone was a bit drunk, and they were both on the floor. He was relieved that he could tell someone, and not have that person ridicule him, or run away from him, like he thought he would. He wouldn't try to treat him differently, and this was now the one person he didn't have to wear any masks for. 

When Tord stopped sobbing, he let go of Tom, and wiped his face with the sleeve of his trenchcoat. "T-thank you, Tom." He said. Tom smiled in reply, and leaned on his hand. "You're welcome," he said. "You don't have to talk about anymore of it if you don't want to, okay? But when you're ready, you can tell me more." Tom's voice was steady, and it took all of Tord's will power to not start sobbing again. "You are infinitely confusing, but I admire that about you, Tomas," Tord said, smiling. "How am I confusing?" Tom asked. "You just are. You are everything I never thought that I would find in anyone I ever met. That's a good thing, by the way," he added the last part quickly, giggling a little bit. Tom leaned on the couch, chuckling lightly. "I hope so," he said before yawning. Tom closed his eyes. Tord decided it was time for him to sleep, too. 

He leaned against the couch, as well, and scooted forewards, closer to Tom. 

\--

It's been a week since Tord and Tom woke up on the floor of the living room, sort of cuddling. As it turned out, Tom remembered last night, and hugged Tord a little longer, saying that he was sorry that it had happened to Tord. Worst of all, Tord explained, was that was how he lost his virginity. Tom covered his mouth, and gasped, and almost cried. Tord put his back to the sofa, and hugged his knees to his chest again. Tom apologized for bringing up such horrible memories for Tord. Tord shook it off, saying he was fine. Tom disagreed. 

Edd and Matt wouldn't be home for another day, or two.

"You don't have to talk about it anymore, Tord," Tom put his hand on Tord's shoulder. Tord looked at the smaller, blue clad man sadly. "Thank you, Tom," He said. "It means a lot to me." He leaned in for another hug to Tom. 

Tom was respectful in a different way. He didn't force something out of someone. He let them tell him on their own, and he let them say it their way, even if he didn't understand it all the way. Tom was the kind of person that just accepted things the way they were, even if it made him angry sometimes. Tom was perfect in Tord's eyes. 

**Author's Note:**

> Lets talk about how rarely I post art @hushhushgalaxy.tumblr.com


End file.
